tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Cheye Seawind
.png |caption = on Queen's Colony.}} instructs you on the consequences of your characters death. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Cheye Seawind" says to you, "Even the bravest champion of Queen Antonia will meet an untimely end on occasion. Let me teach you the consequences of death and how you can recover properly." You say, "What can cause my death?" says to you, "Death can come in many ways: being bested on the field of battle, falling from great heights, drowning in water, falling into lava, standing too close to an exploding chest, and so on. It's a dangerous world out there." You say, "How will I know when I'm going to die?" says to you, "Just keep an eye on your health bar, the green line located beneath your name in the upper left of your screen. At least...you hope it's green." You say, "Why green?" says to you, "Green means you're healthy. As your health diminishes, the bar turns yellow, then orange, and finally red. If the bar is empty, you die. You pay the debt which cancels all others, if you get my meaning." You say, "What happens then?" says to you, "Your spirit lays trapped in your fallen body, unable to move. At this point, you have a choice: wait for a nearby ally to revive you, or choose a location from the window in the center of your screen at which to reappear. In some cases you'll have a single choice, in others multiple choices." You say, "So death is not the end?" says to you, "Fortunately for all of us, death in Norrath is a temporary thing. If another adventurer revives you, you reappear at the spot of your death. If you choose a location to revive, you will appear at that spot. There are consequences to death, however." You say, "What are the consequences?" says to you, "There are three results of death. First, you incur some experience debt which can be paid off by earning more XP. Second, you suffer a revive sickness that lowers your abilities for a short time, which leaves you temporarily vulnerable and less effective. Finally, all your equipped items take damage that will eventually have to be repaired." You say, "What is experience debt?" says to you, "Experience debt is indicated by a red line on your XP bar. As you earn experience going forward, part of your XP will go toward paying off your debt while the rest will continue to advance you toward your next level. Mousing over your XP bar also tells how much debt you have." You say, "What is revive sickness like?" says to you, "You'll see an icon for revive sickness in your spell effects window. Mousing over the icon will tell you how long it will remain. The type of sickness you have depends on how you were revived, but no matter what there will be a negative effect. Don't worry, it passes soon enough." You say, "What are the results of item damage?" says to you, "Your equipped items usually take about 10% wear with each death. When they are down to zero durability, you no longer receive any benefit from them. Don't let your equipment ever get into such poor condition!" You say, "What can I do about item damage?" says to you, "You will need to see a mender, someone who is able to repair your items back to 100% durability. Speak to Trainer Zidget Sprogrudder to learn more about repairing your gear. Should your equipment take damage here at the outpost, Mender Mannus at the forge can make repairs for you." You say, "Thank you for your enlightening yet depressing advice." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (NPC)